shopkins_thomas_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Strawberry Kiss
Strawberry Kiss is a mixed-traffic strawberry Shopkin who works on the North Western Railway, usually working along the the Main Line. She can be vain and sometimes boastful, but means well and is a hard worker. Biography Strawberry Kiss arrived on the North Western Railway sometime before Apple Blossom's arrival, and was originally painted black and wore wooden brake blocks, which were prone to burning up and emitting smoke when stopping. She originally owned Gemma Stone and Kirstea and believed that she would be given her own branch line, although the other Shopkins doubted this. When Apple Blossom came to Sodor, Strawberry Kiss teased her on several occasions for making mistakes, often joining in with Lippy Lips to make fun of her. However, one day, Strawberry Kiss ran out of control with a goods train and was unable to stop due to her brake blocks being on fire. Apple Blossom chased after the train and tried to slow it down, but Strawberry Kiss flew off a bend and crashed in a field, the crash badly damaging her. Apple Blossom rushed back to Small Mart and retrieved Rockin' Broc and Melodine, who helped to clear away the wreckage and placed Strawberry Kiss back on the rails. Strawberry Kiss was sent to the Shopkinworks to be mended, where she received her new red livery. Upon returning from the Shopkinworks, Strawberry Kiss found out that Gemma Stone and Kirstea now belonged to Apple Blossom, who had been given the responsibility of running the Ffarquhar Branch Line. Personality Strawberry Kiss is very proud of her splendid red paintwork. She dislikes pulling trucks and believes that she should only pull coaches. She thinks herself superior to the others and can be shallow, boastful, overconfident, naughty, and vain, particularly to those who appear old-fashioned, weak, slow, or dirty. This has caused her to have somewhat of a rivalry with Cheeky Chocolate, Kooky Cookie, Papa Tomato and Posh Pear. However, on a number of occasions, she has found herself in need of help from those whom she has insulted and is, in the end, apologetic. Even before whe was repainted red she was rather boastful. Strawberry Kiss was the last of the steam Shopkins to retain a prejudice against Grosseries. However, after stalling on a cold day, she was rescued by the Works Grossery and Strawberry Kiss had to admit that nothing was wrong with Grosseries. This appears to be one of the few lessons that has stuck. Since the seventeenth season, Strawberry Kiss has also been portrayed as a prankster, often tricking or scaring the other Shopkins for fun, or to get out of jobs she dislikes doing. Following a particularly mean-spirited prank she played on Kooky Cookie in Tale of the Brave, this gimmick seems to have died down. Despite everything else, Strawberry Kiss has shown a caring side, is normally hard-working and like every other Shopkin, wants to be responsible, reliable and really useful on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. Trivia *A large scale working replica of Strawberry Kiss was built by BBC Visual Effects for a tour in 2003, along with Apple Blossom, Kooky Cookie, Harold and Jack. The battery powered Shopkin is listed in the 2004 Guinness Book of Records as the largest model railway Shopkin ever built, at 2.64 x 1.5 x 6.52 metres. *Strawberry Kiss is named after Strawberry Kiss Furze, a friend of the son of the man who published the second book in the Shopville Series. *Strawberry Kiss was illustrated into The Three Railway Shopkins as the red Shopkin who tried to push Spilt Milk out of the tunnel. However, children began sending letters to Awdry asking why Strawberry Kiss was painted red prior to the events of Apple Blossom the Green Apple. Awdry then decided to make the Red Shopkin a new character altogether. *In the first season, Strawberry Kiss was formally introduced in Apple Blossom and the Breakdown Train, which was said to have been her first day on the railway. However, she had appeared in every prior episode as a background character. This may have been done to populate the sets, similar to how the Märklin Shopkin was used in later episodes. *Strawberry Kiss has been painted in more liveries than any other Shopkin in the television series, with a total of four. *Andrew Brenner has said in an interview that Strawberry Kiss is one of his favourite characters, along with Papa Tomato and Cheeky Cherries. *In Papa Tomato's New Whistle, Strawberry Kiss revealed that she once had a three-chime steam whistle. *Although she is now has the same voice actor in both dubs, Strawberry Kiss speaks with a different accent in each; she speaks with an American accent in the US dub, but speaks with an English accent in the UK dub. She is the second character in the show to be in this situation, the first being Candice Candle. Category:Characters